A whole new beggining
by different4rmtherest
Summary: Hermione finally finds out the truth and is trying to help Harry through thick and thin.But what if she cant always protect him?Who can she turn to for her own help? READ &REVIEW! R for later chapters


CH. 1 The meeting and the truth

Harry had become more distant towards Hermione after the war but she had no idea what for. Every time he tried to talk to her he would make up an excuse to leave or would look at the ground while she talked his ear off. She had no clue why, but she was soon to find out...

"Ms. P- uh... Granger, the headmaster would like a word with you in his office immediately." Hermione turned to look Professor McGonagall straight in the eye before answer "Of course Professor, I'd be delighted" As McGonagall walked out she mumbled "You won't be delighted when you find out what's happened". Hermione didn't here but went out of the Gryffindor common room on her way to Dumbledore's office.

She stood outside the Gargoyle statue and said "Bertie bott's beans"; the statue sprang to life and let her through to the stairway on the other side. When she stepped into the room she was surprised to see Harry sitting in a chair close to Dumbledore. "Hello Harry" she greeted. "'Ello" He said, and under his breath he whispered "sis".

"Ms. Granger! Nice to see you please take a seat!" Dumbledore said in his old familiar cheery voice. She acknowledged him and sat down next to Harry. "Professor, there was something you needed to tell me?" Hermione spoke. The twinkle in his eyes fell into a cold dark sadness that she had never seen before. She concluded that what he was going to tell her wasn't good; she just didn't know how unpleasant it would be. "Well Ms/ Granger, there is two sides, a good and, unfortunately a bad. So here goes the bad" he stated plainly. "I'm sorry to inform that your parents were killed by some of the death eaters that escaped the last battle." This news didn't hit Hermione that hard because she really wasn't that close to them. Yes, she would miss them but she'd find someone to take that pain away VERY quickly if she wished. Hermione wasn't a little girl anymore and she could get any guy in the whole school if she felt like it.

"Dumbledore this must be PRETTY good news compared to that" she said with a shaky voice, although she didn't know why it was shaky. "Well, They weren't you're real parents, you actually, are a twin" He stated. "WHAT?" "Oh yes it's true you really are a twin, you would probably like to know to whom, yes?" "Of coarse Dumbledore" she answered. "Well that would be the young man sitting next to you" she looked at Harry and he gave her a faint smile. She whipped back to Dumbledore and said "How is that POSSIBLE? How come nobody ever knew about me?" "Well you see it is because If Voldemort knew about you, how would you be able to fight him?" She had to think about this a moment, after all it was her that had saved the wizarding world with the help of Harry. It surprised a lot of people.

FLASHBACK

"You Potter, now will DIE!" Voldemort cackled in a high pitch not even a little girl could reach! Voldemort through a curse at him and was reflected by a purple light that started to glow around him and someone they hadn't noticed in the room. The hex was reflected and it hit Voldemort in the chest where you would guess his heart would lay. It must have been the Avada Kadavra curse because Voldemort fell to the floor as lifeless as a human body COULD be after there spirit drained of them. Yes Voldemort must've had one; he would've been long dead with out it.

The purple glow had subsided and Harry looked up to see Hermione checking him over for anything possibly wrong with him. "Hermione" he said. She looked at him and smiled. "What was that purple glow?" She couldn't answer him after all she didn't even know. "She had seen Harry lying there about to die and her instinct told her to put her hand out and see what happened. She had seen a Purple glow come from her hand and shield him from Voldemort. It had saved his life and he knew it had come from Hermione.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Wow" was all she could seem to get out of her mouth. "So you see that you helped Harry defeat the darkest wizard of all time. You're probably wondering what the glow was from, well that Hermione, was your heart's strongest feeling to save your "little" brother. Yes he is younger but only by 4 hours" He explained with a grin. "But Professor why don't we even look similar?" "Aaaaahhh, well I was wondering when you'd ask that" he started "It is because Hermione, we had to change your appearance a little as well. Your real eye color is Green and your hair is a very dark brown. I can return the real color if you wish." He stated. "Yes please" she replied. He flicked his wand and it was back. She turned to the mirror and didn't even recognize her own reflection. "Perfect" she smiled. "So, I'm now a Potter?" she asked "Yes Hermione you are" Harry said. She turned to him and gave him a hug before whispering into his ear "I won't let anyone ever hurt you". "You've already proven that, Sis" he said with a small smile.


End file.
